


Шрам

by Astronautka



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, One-Sided Attraction, POV First Person, Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 07:52:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10407360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astronautka/pseuds/Astronautka
Summary: Она движет его поступками и мотивами, она неявно присутствует в его мыслях, даже когда он не говорит об этом. Понять все ее влияние на него значит четко осознать, насколько слабым он стал. Оценить это в цифрах невозможно, предугадать его действия нельзя. И я едва ли знаю, как правильнее назвать это: безумием или любовью.Лишь в одном я уверен: она действительно вовлекла его в западню. А величайшая ирония заключается в том, что, скорее всего, ставить эту ловушку она не собиралась. Она в самом деле так неискушенна.Перевод текста Scar Tissue https://archiveofourown.org/works/7966249





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Scar Tissue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7966249) by [Nonsuch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonsuch/pseuds/Nonsuch). 



Мы достигаем световой скорости, направляясь на встречу с «Финализатором», и когда у меня появляется время, чтобы вглядеться в его ничем не скрытое лицо, с невольным восхищением я понимаю: девчонка искусно работает клинком. Рана глубокая, но нанесена элегантно: не задевает глаз и пересекает только щеку и переносицу. Я знаю, что именно такую рану он выбрал бы для себя сам.

Когда мы нашли его, он кашлял кровью, и она пятнами покрывала снег. Темная окровавленная груда, скорчившаяся на земле, — но все же он был в сознании настолько, что поднял на меня взгляд. Едва он понял, что я смотрю на него, как от его тела волной донеслось ощущение стыда. Он клокочуще пробормотал что-то, и я улыбнулся. Даже когда основание моей мечты, колыбель моей новой Империи, рушилось прямо у меня под ногами, я все же мог получить некоторое удовлетворение от унижения Рена.

Я не могу дождаться, пока перестанет действовать успокоительное, вколотое мед-дроидом. Я жажду ненависти, которая, я знаю, вспыхнет в его глазах, когда костяшки моих пальцев коснутся его скулы. Я хочу видеть, как от боли в его глазах заблестят слезы, когда я буду накладывать на рану заживляющий раствор. И я позволяю своей руке двинуться дальше по обнаженной плоти его плеча, где ткань разорвана, и проследить твердые очертания бицепса.

Долгое время он оберегал свое тело со строгостью ярого фанатика и держал себя в совершенной неприкосновенности. Редкой привилегией была возможность попасть в святилище Кайло Рена. Мои пальцы отгибают опаленную ткань и отводят в сторону плотно наложенную повязку, чтобы открыть еще больше его сокровенной, запретной плоти. В этот момент он начинает шевелиться. Я немедленно отстраняюсь, отхожу в угол и поворачиваю голову, чтобы ленивым взглядом устремиться к обзорному окну.

— Где она? — выдавливает он слова; последнее «она» превращается во вздох. Я оборачиваюсь и смотрю, как он силится поднять голову, чтобы взглянуть на меня, и морщится от каждого движения.

— Думаю, вернулась назад в Сопротивление вместе со своими друзьями-предателями, если они не сгорели там. Но она, похоже, достаточно сильна, чтобы не погибнуть так просто.

Он издает какой-то звук: не то стон, не то всхлип — и сжимает кулак. Болты и заклепки, что скрепляют стены, начинают скрипеть и гнуться. Включается сигнал тревоги, давление падает, все помещение стонет и трещит по швам. Не будь я уже оглушен до полусмерти, я бы мог запаниковать. Вместо этого я подхожу к нему и отвешиваю аккуратную пощечину. Он вскрикивает от боли, рана на щеке вскрывается и снова течет кровь. Сирена выключается, стены замирают на месте, и он тихо скулит.

— Вы отвратительны, Рен. Своей погоней за девчонкой вы обрекли всех на смерть и пытаетесь убить даже горстку тех, кто умудрился вытащить нас и уцелеть. И все из-за чего? Потому что вы по ней соскучились? — Я выпрямляюсь и позволяю уголку рта весело изогнуться. — Как глупо.

Я беру раствор бакты и тампоны, которые принесли по моему требованию, после чего возвращаюсь к Рену. Осторожно наклоняю бутылку и смачиваю ватку раствором. 

Пока я готовлюсь, он упрямо смотрит в стену и прячет от меня лицо. Нагнувшись над постелью, я хватаю его подбородок и поворачиваю к себе, слишком быстро и решительно, чтобы он мог воспротивиться. Кроткие темные глаза глядят на меня в упор, и я трачу секунду на то, чтобы восхититься тем, как они притягательны, даже когда в них застыло предательство. Это глаза, что молят о поблажке, глаза того, кто привык получать все, что пожелает. Глаза принца. 

— Я никогда не доверял дроидам в том, что касается деликатной работы, поэтому велел им не трогать ваше лицо и оставить это мне.

Он смотрит на меня, на мое удовольствие от созерцания его обнаженного лица. Дергается, когда я убираю в сторону пропитанные кровью локоны, и я говорю уже более мягко: 

— Если будете хорошо себя вести, я могу даже сделать это бережно.

Я провожу тампоном по ране, из которой снова начинает течь кровь. В ответ он закрывает глаза и затихает, восстановив контроль над собой. До конца перелета он больше не дает мне заглянуть в свою душу, лишь отрывисто дышит и содрогается телом иногда, когда я прижимаю тампон слишком сильно.

***

После того Рена я больше не видел. Сразу по прибытии его доставили в медицинскую часть, а оттуда, одного, на шаттле отправили на встречу с Верховным лидером. Хотя, как мне и было приказано, я доставил его на место, меня Верховный лидер не призвал — очевидно, почувствовав, что лучшим наказанием для меня будет продемонстрировать, что я отвергнут, и оставить наедине с моим позором. Не имея точных указаний, я стал собирать остатки Первого Ордена и продолжал поддерживать теневые контракты и соглашения, обеспечивающие нам существование.

Даже с учетом сократившихся ресурсов мы остаемся силой, с которой стоит считаться. Наша пехота исчисляется миллионами, наши скрытые аванпосты разбросаны по всей галактике. Каким бы беспомощным я себя ни ощущал, глядя на рассыпающийся на куски Старкиллер, я нахожу немного успокоения в понимании того, что Республике повезло гораздо меньше.

Разведданные о Сопротивлении продолжают утекать к нам тонкой струйкой перемешанных отчетов, кусков статистики и изображений. Я изучаю все детали, даже самые незначительные. Претворение в жизнь или крушение планов такой сложности, как мои, зависит от мельчайших компонентов, и не следует пренебрегать деталями.

Я систематически просматриваю каждый кусочек данных, больше принимая во внимание числа и ресурсы, чем имена и слухи. Я всегда наслаждался безупречной чистотой чисел: они предоставляли лучший исходный материал для стратегий.

Я делаю исключение для голодиска, на котором нет никакой полезной информации: ни о местах, ни о контактах, никакой важной статистики. На самом деле, я замечаю его только потому, что мельком вижу на мониторе ее лицо.

До того я видел ее лицо всего раз, когда она появилась на Старкиллере на руках у Рена. Тогда я был сражен тем, какая она маленькая и как легко он ее несет. Все, кто осмеливались поднять взгляд, смотрели с изумлением — на него, на чудовище с прекрасной девой на руках, но только я знал, что под маской — молодой мужчина с густыми вьющимися волосами и красиво очерченными губами. Только я заметил, как ревниво он оберегает ее, как прижимает к своей груди, чтобы защитить от глаз посторонних. Только я знал, как изголодался он по телесным контактам, по касаниям: единственным, кто имел право находиться в его комнатах, помимо него самого, был обугленный череп его деда. Только я знал, что чудовище Кайло Рен способен на мягкость, на слезы и на нежные прикосновения.

Я не смог удержаться от сравнения образа той худой бледной фигурки, которую он бережно держал на руках, со смелым и открытым лицом, глядящим прямо на меня с портрета. Разумеется, запись захвачена с целью идентификации — бюрократическая машина умела настоять на своем даже в более стесненных обстоятельствах. Девушка неуверенно улыбается, в ее диких, но сейчас укрощенных глазах тревога. Если бы не невероятная симметричность черт ее медленно вращающегося лица, было бы трудно связать этот выразительный портрет, проецируемый устройством, с той спящей пленницей, что я видел раньше. Кажется, камера ее слегка смущает; сомневаюсь, что на той помойке, где она выросла, знали о технологии голозаписи. Ее неискушенность очевидна. Я могу только предположить, что в этом отчасти и состоит ее очарование.

Я засовываю голодиск в карман и велю технику, на чьем мониторе находился ее портрет, стереть все записи об этом. В течение часа я устраиваю так, чтобы вечерний рацион того же техника был отравлен. Ненавижу оставлять за собой "хвосты".

***

В следующий раз я вижу Рена в зале на приеме у Верховного лидера. Воздух густой от пыли, и едко пахнет его вечно разлагающейся плотью. Я преклоняю перед троном колено, глядя вниз на свои сапоги. Всего лишь третий раз я по-настоящему нахожусь в его присутствии, но я не впечатлен его дряхлым телом, глубоко осевшим в кресле, и потому не боюсь. 

— Можете встать, генерал.

Я выпрямляюсь, по его приказу. Рядом я чувствую только что прибывшего Рена. Обучение явственно улучшило его способности к незаметным перемещениям.

— Верховный лидер, я хотел бы…

— Меня не интересуют ваши извинения. Единственная моя забота состоит в восстановлении мощи Первого Ордена. Полагаю, вы уже начали над этим работать?

— Да, Верховный лидер. Благодаря разрушению Республики, наши альянсы крепче, чем были когда-либо прежде. Нас опасается вся галактика. Каждый день к нам присоединяются новые союзники.

— А что же Сопротивление?

— Мы продолжаем получать данные об их передвижениях. Они нашли Скайуокера. Мы ожидаем дальнейшей информации о его местонахождении.

— Вы должны не просто ожидать информации, генерал. Вы должны искать ее.

Я склоняю голову: 

— Я лично удостоверюсь, что все доступные нам ресурсы брошены на это задание.

— Хорошо. Это ваш последний шанс. Если вы снова подведете меня, вы умрете. 

Ни малейшего оттенка сожаления. Его голос суше, чем его собственная шелушащаяся кожа. Мое беспокойство не остается незамеченным: 

— Не делайте такой оскорбленный вид, генерал. Незаменимых нет.

Я гляжу на него прямо и смело: 

— В замене нет необходимости. Все будет так, как вы приказали.

— Увидим. Не так ли, Кайло Рен?

Я быстро бросаю взгляд на Рена, тот кивает, молчаливо подтверждая слова Верховного лидера. Новая блестящая маска закрывает его лицо и шрам на нем. Больше, чем когда-либо, я завидую ему из-за этого.

***

Этим вечером я приглашаю Рена в свой личный шаттл. Я не делаю никаких заманчивых предложений, полагая, что он знает: я не трачу время на пустые развлечения.

Он приходит с опозданием на десять минут, в маске и держа руку на рукояти меча: 

— Чего вы хотите?

— Ваше обучение, очевидно, не улучшило ваши манеры. Вы все поймете в свое время. Я не праздный человек, но все же знаю, как оказать гостеприимство. Садитесь.

Я указываю на стол с едой и напитками. Яркие цвета, брызжущие с тарелок, входят в странный контраст со строгим декором помещения, которое обычно исполняет роль комнаты для совещаний. Благодаря моему личному дроиду-повару, равно искусному в подготовке банкетов и смешивании ядов, я удостоверился, что здесь будут представлены любимые блюда Рена. Чтобы вспомнить их, пришлось приложить значительные усилия и вернуться в памяти назад к далеким дням, когда я работал нянькой для ошеломленного и пришибленного Бена Соло. На нем тогда все еще были запятнанные кровью одежды джедая, и сам он был немногим старше мальчишки, едва ли похожий на убийцу.

Рен садится, но не снимает маску и не собирается начинать разговор. Он держит голову неподвижно, с неким пренебрежением. Я беру нож и вилку и начинаю есть, разрезая мясо, пока он наблюдает за мной.

— Я собирался приберечь это до десерта, но если это поможет сделать вас более сговорчивым, скажу сразу: у меня есть для вас подарок.

— У вас нет ничего из того, что я хочу.

— Один прецедент может доказать, что вы неправы, Рен. — Я откусываю немного, жую и внимательно смотрю на него.

— Тогда скажите, что у вас есть.

— Голозапись той девушки. А возможно, и кое-что еще — если вы сумеете проявить терпение.

— Дайте ее мне. — Модулятор маски лишает голос эмоций, но тело выдает его воодушевление — он с готовностью наклоняется вперед.

Я качаю головой и беру еще кусочек: 

— Что же случилось с терпением? Ваша мать постыдилась бы вашего поведения.

Он знает, что на это не стоит вестись, но появившаяся скованность движений демонстрирует его злость. Он всегда становится почти неподвижен, когда приходит в ярость, внешнее спокойствие скрывает неизбежный взрыв. Пока его злость не успела вскипеть и вылиться в насилие, я продолжаю: 

— Голозапись ваша, если окажете мне одну услугу.

— Говорите.

— Снимите маску. Я хочу увидеть, как вас вылечили.

Отсутствие у него колебаний говорит мне всё, что мне нужно знать о его чувствах к девчонке. Он тянется рукой к механизму, раскрывает маску, снимает и кладет на стол. Его шрам залечили хорошо, лицо пересекает только бледно-розовая дорожка толщиной с мой указательный палец. Я занят тем, что восхищаюсь строением его черепа, подмечаю, как красиво его спутанные волосы обрамляют черты лица, отмеченные свежим шрамом, и он говорит: 

— Дайте ее мне.

Из кармана на поясе я достаю голодиск и передаю ему. Он жадно хватает его, отворачивается от меня, склоняется над ним и включает проектор. Перед ним возникает ее лицо, и он заметно вздрагивает. Очерченное голубыми тенями изображение бросает призрачный свет на его лицо, и он сглатывает с трудом. Его глаза начинают блестеть, когда он внимательно рассматривает морщинки у нее на лбу, ее неуверенную улыбку и беспокойный взгляд — в его руке десять запечатленных секунд ее жизни. Наблюдая за ним, я подсчитываю прошедшие месяцы в уме и определяю, что их минуло семь с тех пор, как он в последний раз ее видел. Смотреть на него сейчас значит чувствовать боль каждого дня из них.

А еще это значит чувствовать, что Кайло Рен снова в моей власти.

***

Мы вместе разрабатываем план, и все почти так же, как в старые времена. Мы восстанавливаем старую зашифрованную линию связи между нами. Я сожалею только, что больше нет прикосновений: он не потерпит даже касания руки. Эта дикарка лишила его всего, что мы некогда разделяли. Я собираюсь наказать ее за это, когда придет время.

Из-за нашего прошлого обмануть тех, кто может заподозрить нас в неблагонадежности, становится сравнительно легко, и я даже получаю удовольствие от того, как воскресают слухи о нас, как все больше проницательных офицеров буквально спят и видят, как мы трахаемся после каждой бурной ссоры. Я вижу это по их взглядам, я слышу это, когда засыпаю под записи болтовни своих подчиненных со скрытых устройств прослушки.

Еще одно преимущество того, что Старкиллер уничтожен, — разрушение остатков старой иерархии. Имя Сноука по-прежнему знаменито, но с тем же успехом он мог бы быть страшной сказкой, которой пугают детей. Я не знаю ни одного живого существа, кроме нас двоих, кто видел бы его своими глазами. Лишь Рен и я в точности знаем, как слаб он, сидящий на холодном каменном троне, как беззащитен под своим роскошным бархатистым балахоном.

Но Рен настаивает на том, чтобы сначала получить девчонку: он не нанесет удар, пока та не будет рядом с ним. Его одержимость крепнет с каждым днем. Однажды вечером я захожу в его комнату и обнаруживаю его на коленях перед ее изображением, наскучившим мне теперь, когда я видел его сотни раз. Его руки сцеплены, словно в лихорадочной молитве. Почувствовав меня, он оборачивается, сверкая желтыми глазами фанатика, и рыча приказывает мне уйти.

Позже, когда я сообщаю ему, что мы перехватили закодированное сообщение, указывающее на систему, где прячется Скайуокер с девчонкой, он только пожимает плечами и отворачивается:

— Я точно знаю, где она. Я готовлюсь. Мне нужно место, куда можно ее забрать. Безопасное место.

Я киваю, прекрасно осознавая, что «безопасное» означает «куда не простирается контроль Сноука». Сейчас я действительно ценю, что это девчонка сделала из него предателя, не я. Она движет его поступками и мотивами, она неявно присутствует в его мыслях, даже когда он не говорит об этом. Понять все ее влияние на него значит четко осознать, насколько слабым он стал. Оценить это в цифрах невозможно, предугадать его действия нельзя. И я едва ли знаю, как правильнее назвать это: безумием или любовью.

Лишь в одном я уверен: она действительно вовлекла его в западню. А величайшая ирония заключается в том, что, скорее всего, ставить эту ловушку она не собиралась. Она в самом деле так неискушенна.

***

Проходит месяц, и он возвращается с девчонкой. Они оба мокрые насквозь, по ноге у нее стекает кровь и оставляет следы на тщательно отполированном полу посадочной площадки моего родового поместья. Грязная повязка наложена неплотно и уже пропиталась кровью. Шлем у него на голове сидит немного криво. По тому, как он оглядывает ангар, я понимаю, что он в панике и дезориентирован. Он зовет медиков, и отмодулированный голос, разносясь в пространстве, звучит до странности жалобно.

Он не замечает меня на посадочной платформе и проходит мимо. Я невидим для него теперь, когда он снова держит ее на руках, это за гранью любого неуважения, но я этого ждал. Я отправляю со своего комлинка запрос о помощи и делаю шаг вперед.

— Позвольте мне помочь ей, — говорю я спокойным тоном. Я помню эту панику с того момента, когда мы впервые встретились на борту «Устранителя» семь лет назад. Хотя тогда он никого не прижимал к себе, а на его руках были следы их крови. У него не было маски, и он не носил никакого другого имени кроме того, что дали ему родители. Но его страх был так же ощутим — и настолько силен, что его всего трясло.

Он останавливается не поворачиваясь, его руки напрягаются, и он крепче прижимает ее к себе. 

— Нет.

— Из-за своей гордости вы дадите ей умереть? Вы же знаете, что я могу помочь ей, Рен. У меня есть медицинская подготовка, вы сами помните, как она вам пригодилась.

— Ей нужен правильный уход. Я уже сказал вам: она ранена. Где помощь, которую вы обещали? Не нужно напоминать, что я уничтожу вас, если она умрет.

Я сохраняю спокойный ровный тон, говорю очень терпеливо, словно с ребенком: 

— Мед-бригада уже на подходе, но нужно успеть донести ее до мед-отсека, пока она не истекла кровью. Я проследил, они уже идут. А теперь опустите ее и оторвите полоску ткани от вашей шали. Быстрее.

Он неохотно опускает ее на пол, и я быстро осматриваю ее, пока он отрывает кусок ткани. Она бледна, выглядит измученной. Она худенькая, изможденная, и хороший человек на моем месте пожалел бы ее. Однако я не могу удержаться от того, чтобы со странным возбуждением вообразить ужас, который она испытала, ее шок, когда прибыл Рен, безнадежный поединок с ним, крик отчаяния, когда он нанес удар. Но я не могу медлить, я знаю, что от ее жизни зависит и моя. Я сдираю бесполезную алую повязку с ее ноги, делаю выдох, чтобы успокоиться, и снимаю с пояса фляжку с коррелианским виски. Плеснув им на рану в качестве антисептика, я беру первую полосу ткани, которую протягивает мне Рен, и счищаю кровь, запекшуюся вокруг ожога. Вторую я предельно туго затягиваю вокруг ноги, чтобы остановить кровотечение; ногу приходится слегка приподнять, чтобы как следует обвязать сзади. Пока я работаю, Рен топчется рядом, стоя над душой; огромный, даже когда опускается рядом на колени и смотрит на нее; его окровавленные руки — без перчаток — дрожат от бессилия.

Хрупкость момента нарушается, когда прибывает команда медиков. Они были неподалеку от посадочной площадки, но не настолько близко, чтобы лишить меня возможности побыть наедине с Реном и Рей. У них с собой носилки. Рен сразу же хватает ее, поднимает и кладет на носилки, и все убегают прочь, так же быстро, как прибежали. Я остаюсь стоять на коленях, у моих ног лужа крови и разлитого алкоголя, и наконец я разрешаю себе полностью представить то, что произошло между ними.

_Я рисую в своем воображении картину того, как они сражаются под проливным дождем, вижу жестокость и ярость, с какой он наносит отточенные удары, и каким шоком для нее оборачивается его новообретенная сила. Я вижу, как она поскальзывается в грязи, кричит, роняет меч — и он бьет снизу, его красный клинок проходит сквозь ее плоть, впиваясь чересчур глубоко. Я вижу, как она падает на траву, задыхается от боли, и он отводит меч и медленно опускается на влажную землю рядом с ней. Она побеждена, но в нем нет злорадства, только нежность и мягкость, он протягивает трясущуюся руку к ее лицу, смотрит на нее, а она с ужасом глядит на него в ответ._

_Но он не видит страха — только лицо своей возлюбленной. Наконец-то теперь, столько времени спустя, она снова — его. Она его, его — чтобы обнимать ее, чтобы лелеять, охранять и защищать. Я почти слышу, как звучат у него в мыслях эти клятвы, пока он смотрит на ее нежное красивое лицо — все что угодно, что соединит их, все что угодно, что свяжет их вместе. Но радость от того, что он касается ее, гаснет, как гаснет свет, ее веки дрожат, и глаза начинают закрываться, и он понимает, что трава мокрая от дождя и от крови…_

— Мне убраться здесь, сэр? — выдергивает меня из раздумий механический голос. Я не смотрю на того, кто говорит, — это служебный дроид. Достаточно видеть, что он занят уборкой, и, придя в себя, я понимаю, что сам и вызвал его сюда. Не следует оставлять пол заляпанным кровью.

Я коротко киваю, встаю, расправляю плечи и иду в свою комнату. Те месяцы, что Кайло готовился к прибытию девушки, дали мне время внести определенные изменения в весьма обширную, пусть и старомодную и несовершенную, систему наблюдения моего отца. Вечер проходит за молчаливым изучением беззвучной записи, на которой Рен сидит у постели девушки. Он сжимает ее маленькую ладонь, отводит волосы со лба и просто смотрит, смотрит не отрываясь.

И хотя я смотрел на него, истекающего кровью в снегах Старкиллера, смотрел и наслаждался тем, что вижу, я знаю, что никогда не видел его более беспомощным, чем сейчас.


End file.
